Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 34 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part thirty four of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * CAPTAIN STAR, THE LAST MEMBER, JOINS THE PARTY, THEY START TO LEAVE WITH CITY OF TRURO LEAVING TRAIN GOES AND SOLVES THE PLATFORM PUZZLE AND FINDS THE ENEMIES BY THE PUFF PUFF MACHINE TALKS TO THE Y MAGIKOOPA * Magikoopa: Let's go!! C'mon! We need more clouds! I wanna see this land covered! We'll make them fear the power of my Puff Puff Machine! TALKS TO THE CENTER LAKITU Lakitu (Center): Master Huff N. Puff is the man with the plan, all right. I mean, I love clouds. Love 'em. And so covering the world in clouds seems pretty cool to me. How about you? You like clouds? ...Eeeek! You're... ...that wanted man! Mario! You guys, it's Mario! We've gotta get him before he breaks the Puff Puff Machine! DEFEATS THEM Y Magikoopa: Ahhhh, retreat, boys!! He beat us, but good! ALL LEAVE Lakilester: Baah ha ha! Look at those chumps run away! All right! Now, Mario... We'd better do something about the Puff Puff Machine, huh? BREAKS THE PUFF PUFF MACHINE AND THE CLOUDS CLEAR UP * Sun: Wow!!!!!!!!!!!! The clouds are gone! It's time for a little sunshine! SUN RISES BACK INTO THE SKY * Wise Wisterwood: Oh, precious sunlight! Ho ho ho ho ho!!! Thomas did it! He saved Flower Fields! * Posie: Ohhh, yes!! The sun!!! Yay! Yippee!! The sun's back!!! Oops... Tee hee hee! Losing control like that... It's so unlike me... * Lily: Ah, the bright rays of the sun... Once again I can gaze at the sparkles of light on the water... * Rosie: Ohh, it's about time. The sun! Flower Fields is saved! And, of course, the sun can only add to my beauty... * Petunia: It's the sun, it's the sun!!!!! Oh, that heat feels so good! Maybe being stuck in one place isn't so bad after all. I feel full of life again! * Lakilester: Helping folks feels...good! I could get used to this, man. Mario, what are you doing next? I'll follow you anywhere. PLANTS THE SEED BEFORE A BEANSTALK GROWS Wise Wisterwood: Ho ho ho! Success! Look at that sprout! Now you can go up to Cloudy Climb. Best of luck, son. ...Hmmm. My spot seems to be getting less and less sunny. ...How disappointing. OF TRURO CLIMBS THE BEANSTALK --CLOUDY CLIMB-- TRAVELS UP THE STAIRS OF CLOUDS TO FIND A DISCOLORED CLOUD THAT HE STEPS ON, AND IT SPEAKS Huff N. Puff: Are you a man named Thomas? And did you or did you not break one Puff Puff Machine? What possessed you to do that? You completely ruined my plan to cover Flower Fields in clouds. You see, I was going to turn this sunlight-blasted place into a cloud-covered paradise. But I can't expect a man of your intellect to understand... I must tell you, King Bowser ordered me to defeat you if you showed your face... but I'd take you down if it weren't a direct order! You cloud-destroying pest! You can't save the Star Spirit! Gahh ha ha ha ha ha!!! Here comes the storm! OUT AND THE BATTLE STARTS AND HIS PARTNER ATTACK, WHICH CAUSES HIM TO RELEASE SOME TUFF PUFFS Tuff Puff: Master Huff N. Puff! I wish to pummel Mario, too! Permission to attack? Huff N. Puff: Yes, take him! ATTACK AND HE SUCKS THEM BACK IN TO HEAL A FEW TURNS, HUFF N. PUFF GETS MAD Huff N. Puff: You asked for it... Now you'll witness the full power of my storm! Tuff Puff: Master Huff N. Puff! Leave him to me!! N. PUFF CHARGES UP, AND ON THE NEXT TURN, USES HIS 12-DAMAGE LIGHTNING ATTACK ON MARIO Huff N. Puff: Gaaah ha ha ha ha!!!! How do you like that!?! Tuff Puff: Whoa!! Master Huff N. Puff, you are truly the mightiest! EVENTUALLY DEFEATS HIM Huff N. Puff: No!! I cannot lose!! EXPLODES FREES KLEVAR "So it is that Mario and party defeat cruel cloud Huff N. Puff and set free the sixth Star Spirit. The thick clouds that once cast dark shadows have gone, and Flower Fields is bathed in sunshine again. A single Star Spirit waits to be rescued, waits to take its place in the Star Sanctuary. Perhaps you will see Princess Peach soon... Perhaps... Just wait and see. Kammy Koopa, who watches impatiently from Bowser's Castle, is waiting, too... for you to try to save them..." Category:UbiSoftFan94